Two Worlds Collide
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: A 21st century female finds herself in the year 1843, in London England. Mr. Scrooge befriends her and love grows, but when he finds out who she really is will he turn his back on her? Or seize the opportunity to love someone rather than to let them slip through his fingers. rated K plus to play it safe.
1. Not in Kansas

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide Chapter One**

**Note: I confess I haven't actually read the book, I hope you won't hold that against me. I have, however, seen various versions of the movie based on the book. I am writing this with the main character looking like George C. Scott; as I preferred the version he was in.**

** (Tiny Tim, and Bob Crachit are in here, but I could not find Fred or Janet, so they must have just been in the movie version).**

**Also Post, Oregon does exit and is a non-in cooperated community.**

**Ch. 1**

Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive…that was actually said by Sir Walter Scott, just don't ask me what year. I've never bothered looking it up. And, for the record, I'd not ever purposely deceived anyone; well, not out spite or trying to get money out of them and such. Nonetheless, how on earth could I tell these English people of the eighteen hundreds who I really was? If you suggest I tell them who I really am, you're crazier than I ever thought of being.

Who am I? My parents named me Carmelotta J. McDougall, I have dark dusty hair, and stand about five-feet six inches tall, but if you think I was going to say that last name to the townsfolk walking around me; well, darling, it's not going to happen. First, I can't stand that legal name, sounds like someone asking for too much candy. Second, that last name and this time period of England…no way. If I was back in my own time frame I might, but I don't know for sure; it's not like I've ever been to England or any of those countries. Third, seeing as I was actually born in nineteen sixty-; well, let's just say I have a healthy aversion to any mental institution…especially the ones I've read about in the eighteen hundreds.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you." I spoke to a tall thin gentleman with horrible looking blonde hair, wearing a black top hat and black coat; you know the ones with the split in the back cause of riding horses so much. "My mind was elsewhere." The gentleman nodded his head, was polite enough to accept my apology and walked off.

I had no reason to hate him; he'd done nothing wrong, nor was I aware of his name. Nonetheless, the man gave me the creeps. It was that fact which compelled me to walk fast in any direction he wasn't going.

Looking at myself I didn't know whether to sigh, cry, or scream. The dress I wore managed to blend into the scenery around me, but that's only because I'd been in too much of a hurry to change after the play rehearsal with a local theatre group. And the shoes I had been wearing? Someone really needed to make them out of sturdier material. They had been walked to shreds.

How I got to London, I suspect, will never be known. All I do know for sure is I walked out the old community building just as lightning bolt shot across the sky and, wham, I'm walking the streets of nineteenth century England. The sound of my stomach growling and grinding remind me I haven't eaten in ages, but with no money and no real skills; none these people would hire me for, the thought occurs to me I very well may starve. That thought depresses me and my throat constricts as an image of me lying destitute on some lonely alley jumps front and center into the stage of my mind.

"Poor gal…" A hand reaches out and takes a hold of my arm as I start to fall from lack of strength. "…Let me buy you some food." A deep voice gets my head lifted up. I know that face; however, my mind is not working right and I cannot place a name to it.

"But, I have no way of paying you back." My protest falls on deaf ears as he guides me into a small shop, sits me down at the only table the establishment has and pays for two muffins and two glasses of milk. I manage to thank him as the urge to eat like some crazed mad woman hits my stomach. I manage to eat with a small degree of manners, though I am unsuccessful at hiding the fact it's been far too long between meals for me as the food is shoveled in faster than what would be considered proper.

"Where are you from? Do you have any family that needs to know your whereabouts?" His voice is gentle and caring, and I respond without thinking.

"I'm from Post, Oregon and no need to worry about family. They're not even…" It's at that point I catch myself "…claiming me as a relative". I'd about to say 'born yet', and the Post bit? Great, like this man would have even heard of Post, Oregon and a nowhere near him. Heck, Oregon won't become a state for another sixteen years. And Post? It's an unincorporated community with no sign of a hospital in sight. Last time I checked it only had one store and I'm pretty sure the post office is in the same building as the store. Also, I'd only been there once in my life, so what made me claim it as my place of birth is beyond me.

"Not claim relations, why?" The man's eyes widen as he leans against his chair.

"I turned down a marriage proposal from some creepy rich guy who thought he was better than anyone else." If I'd been paying attention to something other than the food in front of me, and the eye-rolling tone in my voice, I'd have seen the fellow swallow a chuckle.

"Then I can't say I blame you for turning him down." He placed a napkin on his lap and asked, "Where is Post Oregon?" The man spoke the names as if they were one; I did not correct him. "I have never heard of such a place. Where is it?"

"A long way away," I find my manners and tell him my name is Janie Smith; it's my middle name. As far the last name Smith goes, if that name doesn't fit into this man's world, I don't know what would.

"Do you need a place to stay the night?" My eyes must have flown wide open because the man hurried to assure me he wasn't referring to his place. "I was thinking along the lines of my nephew, Fred and his wife. I'm sure they'd love to have the company." With no other real option, I accept the man's offer forgetting to ask him his own name.

We'd have walked to his nephew's house, but he could tell my feet were in no condition to do anymore traveling and he paid a carriage to take us there. The roads were typical stone roads, or at least they were according to any books, or movies, I'd seen. The buildings we drove by were business ones, markets, doctors' offices and such. We came to a row of houses which looked more like fancy condominiums to me came into sight. It was only after the carriage had left did the man knock on the door.

A red-headed gentleman opened the door, smiling wide as he did so, "Why Uncle Ebenezer, I hadn't expected you today. And who is this lady with you?" His voice was light and cherry, but his words, mixed with the fact I hadn't had a decent night sleep in what felt like forever, put me into shock. Ebenezer? London? England? It was too much; I blacked out.

**NOTE: Sir Walter Scott really did live and made that quote: no, there was not a year on the site where I found it.**


	2. In Safe Hands

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol\**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Note: I confess I haven't actually read the book, I hope you won't hold that against me. I have, however, seen various versions of the movie based on the book. I am writing this with the main character looking like George C. Scott; as I preferred the version he was in.**

**Also Post, Oregon does exist and is a non in-cooperated community.**

**Ch. 2**

"Who is she?" Fred asked once the doctor came and took over the care of the stranger.

"Says her name is Janie Smith," Ebenezer shrugged his shoulders. "I caught her as she started to fall; I was on my walk to meet up with some colleagues. Poor gal, looked like she hadn't eaten a good meal in ages. She also needs a pair of new shoes." He sighed and said, "I doubted she had a place to stay and suggested the gal come here; I didn't get any argument. I hope you don't mind." The well-known financer then asked if his nephew had ever heard of Post, Oregon.

"I have never heard of such a place. I could ask around if you want." The man wasn't surprised when his uncle said he'd like that.

"I have a few connections. I'll see if they've heard of it." Ebenezer lifted his hat which he'd been holding in his hand onto his head. "I know your wife is out of town. Do I need to get someone to come over and help with Janie?"

"No, Mary is here. I'm sure she won't mind lending a hand." Fred walked with his uncle to the door.

"In that case, I'll come back this evening to see how she is doing." Ebenezer then headed to work.

Ebenezer managed to be polite and say hello while giving a wave to those he passed, but his mind was mostly on the one called Janie. Judging a person's character was something he considered a strong suite of his(, and he'd sensed no ill-will out of the lady. Still, she was holding something back. Her eyes had been too guarded, her body language too reserved. And the way she'd replied in regards to her kin, the tone in Janie's voice had clearly shouted she'd not been born into a rich family, but those hands of hers? He'd doubted they'd ever touched manual labor a single day of her entire life. No, somewhere along the line, she'd lived a life of ease.

"Mr. Scrooge." Bob Crachit glanced up from his desk as his employer walked in looking a bit lost in thought. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…." Ebenezer stopped and turned his head to Bob and asked, "…have you ever heard of Post Oregon?"

"No, can't say I have. I can ask around if you want." Although his nephew had just made the offer, with his uncle's accepting it, Bob's boss told him he'd like that. Maybe, with more than one of them looking into the matter, something would turn up.

The day light hours ran by slipped away as Scrooge and Bob worked while Mary took care of the stranger who had been brought to their midst. i was in safe hands, even if I wasn't aware of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 3**

Chatter, chatter, and more chatter filled my ears, but no pictures came to my eyes. I was lost in a dark tunnel trying to find a way out. A sense of tossing and turning came to my mind and only when I felt hands reach out to touch me did I realize the movement was me. Slowly an awareness came to my senses of being in a comfortable bed. I wanted to open my eyes, even attempted it, but was too drained to do so.

"Easy does it, Miss, I dare say you're plumb-tuckered out from all the walking you've done." Walking, yuck, now there's something I'd done plenty of. _I wish whoever was groaning would put a cork in it_, the thought jumps to my mind and instantly flees when I realize it is me. Consciously, I attempt to turn off the sound, with only a small degree of success.

"How is she?" Fred asked as he stepped into the room.

"She'll pull through I dare say, but look at those poor feet of hers." The woman couldn't believe how red and sore they were. "I hate to put her in pain, but they can't just be neglected."

"No, they can't." He then suggested, when she was done changing the bandages, and the moaning had stopped, they let the stranger rest in peace.

Their feet moving across the floor vaguely enters my brain, but due to extreme exhaustion I cannot manage to open my eyes, but instead drift off to sleep.

Fred did his best to concentrate on papers he'd brought home from work, but his mind kept wondering about the stranger his uncle had brought to his home. If his wife were home maybe she could tell him. The gal may have held no money to her name when he married her, but those relatives of hers traveled everywhere. His mind kept asking who the girl was. Why had she walked so much without any apparent destination in mind? He'd asked his group of co-workers, and even a few merchants who had come to town, and none of them had ever heard of the town she'd given his uncle. He sure hoped the gal wasn't the type to take someone for all they were worth only to split town.

The sound of a bell ringing let Ebenezer know his employee, Bob Crachit, had returned from the errand he'd been on. "Any luck?" The owner of the establishment did not have to explain his question as Bob knew full well what he was asking.

"No, sir, I'm afraid no one I talked to as ever heard of such a town." He then, cautiously, asked there was a chance the girl could have been lying.

"I don't think so." Ebenezer leaned back and drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. "At least every fiber in my being tells me the girl is telling the truth." Shaking his head the man said they'd best finish up their work for the day. "I'll check on the female after we are done." Bob did not give his boss any argument, but went straight to work.


	4. questions

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 4**

"Don't ask me." Sherri, a thin red head from the theatre group, responded to a police officer as she and another member of the community theater came out of the white community building. "I haven't seen her since rehearsal ended last week." The woman wasn't trying to be unfeeling, but dog-gone it, it wasn't like she and Carmelotta were close friends. For that matter, they barely made status as acquaintances.

"And you?" The man turned to Sarah, a fairly hefty black-haired lady, who had been known to run around with the woman quite a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her since that night either, but she was like that." When asked what the gal meant by that she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Always up and taking off without telling anyone. More than once she said one day she might just up and leave."

"Even if she had commitments already made?" The man raised an eyebrow at the mere thought someone would just walk off without a word to anyone.

"I admit that part worries me a bit. It's the main reason I didn't argue with the police being pulled in." The woman didn't say much past that as she honestly couldn't think of anything helpful to give to the officer. The man questioned a few more people and then left to give his report.

The two women, or more like Sarah, looked around as the two climbed into Sherri's white car as if hoping Carmelotta would show up and tell everyone she was okay. Any sun's rays which had been present upon entering the building was long gone. The only light on the building's parking lot was from street lights as the ones in the houses were too far and to give ad the lot.

"Where do you think Carmelotta is?" Sarah asked Sherri and somehow wasn't surprised when the gal only shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'like I'd have any idea?' The two fell into silence as they headed towards Sarah's home.

Carmelotta's own family was torn on their feelings of her disappearance. Part of the gal's kin had called the police while the other half seemed to care less. Their attitude was 'it's her life let her disappear if she wants to'.

'I tell you she would have told us if she were leaving for good." Karen, Carmelotta's adopted mother, who had called the cops just that morning, waved her hand towards her robust husband as she was preparing a salad for supper.

"Quit waving that knife about will you? The man growled softly. "You're liable to stab someone if you don't." He then went and sat on the dark pinkish couch his wife had bought the day before.

The gal but still griped, "I still say she would have told us."

"Maybe, maybe, not…" Carmelotta's Uncle Randall, a ranch hand by occupation, spoke as he walked in the door, hung up his coat and proceeded to sit down on the couch. "Your adopted daughter was meant for life beyond this town. Why not admit it?"

"There's nothing wrong with this town." Karen shouted to her brother and got extremely animated again, but this time the knife was not involved. "You should be out searching for her; she's your blood niece."

"I'm not looking for someone who has stated over and over not to go looking for their body if their spirit gets itching feet." Randall set his jaw firm and turned to talk to his best friend rather than to argue with Karen. A move Karen's husband did not argue with as he was of the same mind set Randall, his wife on the other hand got on the phone to talk to someone in her corner.


	5. First talk with Mr Scrooge

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 5**

It wouldn't matter if I'd known what my relatives were saying as I was in no position to tell them where I was. Sunlight came through the window of the bedroom I was in, and I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened, and a woman of medium build with ringlets in her hair stepped inside the room.

"I see our visitor is awake." Her smile made her face shine. I couldn't help but grin. "My name is Janet." She spoke as she checked my feet. Thankfully, they were not as raw as they'd been when Mary had first taken care of them.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as my eyes glanced around the room.

"Four days. You had us worried there for a bit, thought you might not pull through." That answer threw me for a loop. I knew my feet had been sore, but to knock me out that long? That made no sense to me. My eyes must have shown confusion.

"A fever developed. Doctor's not sure from what; your feet were raw, but not infected. Here, see, if you can sip on a bit of this." The woman helped prop me up, and then sat by my side as she helped me sip on some broth. I can't say I managed to drink the entire contents of the shallow bowl, but she seemed satisfied with what had been managed to be kept down. Just as she opened up her mouth to speak the bedroom door opened up, and in walked Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Well, well, I see the patient is wide awake and managing to take some nourishment." His grin and sparkling eyes, not to mention his infectious chuckle, made me beam without even trying; Mr. Scrooge then politely asked Janet if he could have a word with me… alone.

Alone, ugh, it didn't take a genius to figure out he had questions which answers would be mandatory to give. A quick decision was made to tell him as much of the truth as I could… without chancing any paddy wagon coming for me.

"Fred, my employee, Bob, and myself have all asked around about Post Oregon." He eyed me sharply, but not menacingly, as he leaned against the post of the canopy bed. "Word is no one knows of this Post Oregon you speak of."

"I'm not surprised; it's not in England…" my mouth hurried on as I saw him start to open his own, "… or for that matter, Europe. Post is an unofficial town in Oregon over in America. Actually…" remembering Oregon hadn't even become a state until 1859, I tacked on, "… I guess technically it's not in the United States, but with so many coming out of there I just think of it as a state. I mean, sooner or later, I know it will be granted statehood."

"Your family must be something else for you to have run so far." I visibly cringe at his words for the mere idea I'd run away from every single member of my family is not appealing. Understandably, Mr. Scrooge would think it's because they are that horrible. I waste no time is wasted in defending them, or at least part of them.

"They're not all bad. There are those good ones in the lot." I wet my lips, "It's just there's a few that made life," I choose my word carefully and say, "difficult." I then look him square in the eye and beg him not to attempt to have anyone locate them, letting him come up with his own reasons to the request.

"I suppose as long as you give me no reason to be concerned I can show respect to that request." He stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and tilted his head in a gesture of good-bye. It was only when about to leave does Janet come back into the room.

"I will be returning to check up on her." The man had decided to hold of asking about her upbringing as she looked so drained, still…his tone gave no room for argument and Janet only smiled as she shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 6**

Laughter filled the kitchen as I attempted to start the fire. Mary showed me the woodstove and watched in amazement as she can see how inexperienced I really am. I think she'd have been appalled that I know so little, except I'd already confessed I know very little of how to fend for myself.

"_Yes, you're Uncle's opinion is accurate. I have been pampered most all my life. And, yes, it wasn't Andrew's money that was a turn off; it was his attitude towards people around him, and the fact he wanted to put me on a shelf and only pull me out when company was around."_ The conversation where Janet had told me Mr. Scrooge had made deductions upon the physical appearance of my hands played itself again in my mind, and I found myself saying, out loud, that those who raised me had done no favors in keeping me sheltered from life.

"I'm sure they meant well. Though how you all survived in Indian Territory is beyond me." I bite my tongue in regards to Indian Territory to Mary for if she saw the living conditions of where I was really from the poor gal would faint. Seriously, microwaves, refrigerators, cars and such? If she knew those were the servants I'd had growing up; well, Mary would think she'd flipped or that I had.

Mary managed, in spite of my fumbling around to get lunch put together and we carried it out to the dining room. The food was brought out just in time as Fred had just walked in the door. "Smells delicious," The man sat down with his wife and I turned to leave the room.

"Come, sit down and join us." Janet's invite, without argument from her husband surprised me and I asked if they were sure.

"Of course, we are." Fred chuckled in response to me asking if they were sure about having me sit with them during dinner. Our lunch was eaten with a cheerful attitude and no pressing questions. That was quite the relief to me. I wasn't sure what answers I'd have given if they'd pressed the issue about my family or asked me to talk about the Oregon Territories. It was only that evening did I find Mr. Scrooge over at the house once again.

"We need to talk." Mr. Scrooge stood in the front room with his hat in his hands.

"Okay." Putting on a shawl Janet had given me I walked outside with him nervous as to what this talk we needed was all about.

People passed us by waving and saying hello to a man they'd clearly grown to love. Who wouldn't? He'd truly made their welfare his concern. If someone was truly in need this fellow by my side was the best ally they could have, if they lied about it? He'd be their worst enemy. Nonetheless, that wasn't what my mind needed to be; it was what he was saying to me which needed to be focused on.

"I have to give you credit." He glanced down at me and then continued to walk face forward, "Janet says you have made no complaints about physical labor and have put forth your all in learning the necessary skills of survival without servants." He then admitted he'd wondered if I would. "Some people can't make the adjustment to a ….lesser way of life."

"Excuse me? Lesser way of life?" I my temper rising which makes him laugh, but confess that is exactly why he wants to talk to me. "Uh?" I am totally confused. The man has me sit down on bench we have to come in a very public area as to protect my reputation, and his.

Ebenezer Scrooge looks a bit startled at my reaction and then says, "When we first met you used quite a harsh tone when speaking of the marriage proposal you'd received. Nor do you deny you were raised with wealth, yet anytime I speak in a way which indicates class distinction, the reaction you give me is one of who was born, and raised, dirt poor." He paused and then said rather bluntly, "I'd like to know why." He leaned slightly forward, as to make sure he can hear my answers without hindrance.

Mr. Scrooge has a point and I know it. That being the case, I explain. "Most of my family seems to …worship money." As much as I hate to admit it they did, "Except Uncle Randall and, well…" Here I didn't have to worry about throwing in any inaccurate information I could tell the absolute truth. "…I wasn't born into the family. I was adopted when I was six years old." I described, as close as possible, the life I'd had before then. "I don't remember much other than the place was small in comparison the family I was raised with. Nonetheless, though very young at the time, I do recall my mother did her best to keep it clean." I can't help but allow my throat to constrict, "Mom died when I was four, Dad's works hours went crazy. He hung onto me and my brother for a while, but, realistically raising a son was practical for him. My brother was older. Nonetheless, I was a different matter. Without a wife, handling a young girl was way too hard for him. I'm sure he thought the right thing was being done, and that the woman who adopted me could help me more than he could. The honest truth is though, the way the talk in her home about where I'd come from(; well, it wasn't very nice." I wasn't sure what else to say so I kept my mouth shut; it was something I found myself doing a lot.

"I see. I guess we never really forget our origins do we?" He gave a slightly upward smile and suggested we continue our talk as he walked me home before unnecessary talk could ensue over any 'lingering' outing**.**


	7. Self-admission Randall

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch.7**

Music and laughter filled the air as men (led) their girls onto the dance floor. Tippin, the lanky fellow I'd been avoiding ever since I got here due to the fact his whole countenance shouted 'I'm-a-creep-who-will-do-my-best-to-control-everyo ne and everything in my life', cornered me and subtly forced me into dancing with him. Needless to say my face did not radiate any joy while dancing. However, when Mr. Scrooge cut (in, ) my face brightened quite a bit.

"You're quite the dancer." Mr. Scrooge commented as I have no problem in following his lead.

"I admit I probably spent more time dancing than I should have." The fact it was at the local university was not mentioned.

Ebenezer's manners were nothing but polite. He asked simple questions in regards to basic family values, work ethics and such. My answers were given without reservations due to the fact they had nothing to do with my origins of residency. Mr. Scrooge must have liked what he heard, for he occupied my time the rest of the evening.

"I think you've caught Dear Uncle Ebenezer's eye." Janet's eyes danced merrily on the ride home after the social event was over.

"He was just being nice." Praise be, the time of day kept my blush hidden.

"No, I think my wife's right." Fred spoke from the front of the small carriage. "I think you have indeed captivated Uncle Ebenezer's eye." My silence prompted Janet to say I need not worry about what people would think.

"Many wealthy men around here marry younger women. The fact he is showing such an interest in you would not reflect badly on your character." Janet laid her hand on my arm.

"I guess you're right." I manage to sound happy. "I guess that was my concern." They chuckle, tell me to brush it off and do not notice I let them do the talking while my mind fights against panic.

My panic only grows as I realized it's not just the well-known businessman whose eye has been caught, mine has too. If Ebenezer Scrooge knew the truth, he'd have me locked up or let someone burn me at the stakes. I should leave; get out of here, but where? It was thoughts like this which would cause me an extremely restless night.

**00000000**

Daylight was waning as Randall listened yet again to Karen's ranting and ravings. The woman's husband rolled his eyes and told his wife to put a sock in it. "I will not, as you so rudely say, put a sock in it. Randall's the best tracker I know."

"I haven't done that in years." Randall pointed out only to have the woman insist he was still the best around.

"Either you go look for her or I'll hire Dave Thomas." She wasn't surprised to see Randall's eyes darken. "I will, and that's no threat." Her hands went to her hips.

"Fine!" Randall might as well have been spitting nails of fire, for the way his threw out his words. "I'll do it on a few conditions." His tone should have warned Karen to watch what she agreed to, but it didn't.

"Okay, what are they?" Randall was glad she'd consented in front of her other half, and a friend who had walked into the house; otherwise, he knew Karen would have likely backed out of as soon as the list was given.

"First, you're footing the bill. I'm not paying for a search the gal probably doesn't want happening in the first place." Randall ignored Karen's umph and went on. "Second, if the girl is found and does not want to return no one, and I mean no one, is to go after her." That sent Karen into fits of protests only to be shut up by her husband who said she'd given her word to the deal.

"And the last?" Karen grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Don't come after me if I disappear." It was all the men could do not to laugh at Karen's horrified face.

"You can't be serious." Karen finally managed to gasp. "If you just up and poof we're not supposed to look for you?"

"I am very serious." In fact, he was going to go to the police station and made sure no one would come looking for him should he up and 'poofed' "No one is to come looking for me," He spoke the words due to the fact the idea his niece may have slipped through a time warp was gnawing at the back of his mind, but that wasn't something the man was about to voice to this woman. Karen wasn't happy, but agreed to, even signed a paper to that fact. It was only then Randall headed out the door to get ready for the search.


	8. Made to Think

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

***if I have Fred's name wrong, I apologize. I haven't been able to get to town to check out the book and am going from memory on what was heard on the VCR.**

**Ch. 8**

Life has a way of getting crazy and mine wasn't any different. "Push just a tad harder." I was helping Tiny Tim on a daily basis, on my own time, with some leg exercises I'd seen done at the university, with his parents permission. I'd been coming for a solid month which left little time for socializing. The time sacrificed was worth it, for the exercises seemed to be helping.

"_Where did you learn such a technique?" The doctor had asked upon his visit to the Crachit home. "It seems to be doing wonders."_

"_Would you believe me if I said an old country vet?" I had to say that for I think this man would die if he knew I had a degree from a university. A big grin came on my face as the man only shook his head and said that was one vet that needed to switch jobs._

"I'm tired." Tiny Tim did his best not to whine, a fact I did not miss.

"Okay, I think you've done enough for today, especially since I've seen you running around more and more." I bid Mrs. Crachit good-day and hurried out to meet up with Janet knowing those leg exercises weren't going to be needed much longer, if at all.

The market was busy and I would have had to deal with Mr. Tippins heading my way I was sure only Janet beat him to it. "Praise be, miracles still happen." I whisper softly to her as we made our escape around the corner. Janet's only response was to giggle, at least until we were inside the dress shop.

"That man is far more arrogant than Uncle Ebenezer ever thought of being, even before the change came about." Janet tossed her ringlets. I let out a knee-jerk "Amen to that", a remark which brought full blown laughter from both she and the female clerk.

"How do you like this green?" Janet held up the fabric, my mediocre response let her know I'd be polite enough to wear it, but I wouldn't be real thrilled either.

"How about that blue dress over there?" The woman at the counter pointed to a deep rich blue one hanging up in the corner. I think drool must have started pouring out of my eyes for Janet laughed and said we'd take it.

"But Janet, we didn't come to buy an actual dress." I gasped as Janet grabbed the item and was ignoring my protest. The rest of the day was spent in shopping for Mr. Scrooge's upcoming birthday party. It was in the early evening we began walking home.

"Please, let me help carry some of that. I promise I won't break." We'd actually bought very little for the amount of time we'd spent at the stores in town; still, I wanted to help. I think Janet would have accepted my offer only Tiny Tim, who had been walking in between his father and Mr. Scrooge, let out a yelp of delight at the sight of us and ran with as much force as he could muster towards me.

"Yipee!" He shouted as he leaped up and trusted I'd have my hands out to catch him, thank heavens for working around hyperactive preschool children; I caught him out of habit more than anything else.

"Good catch." Mr. Scrooge spoke with amusement as the boy's father insisted his son give me more warning next time.

"They were busy talking Tim, you're fortunate Miss Smith has quick reflexes." The boy's father may have been looking at his son, but I noticed Mr. Scrooge's never left my face, a fact I hoped Janet would miss due to carrying the bags. No such luck.

"Uncle Ebenezer," The woman kept an innocent tone to her voice, "How about joining us for dinner? I'm sure Fred would love to have you over." In other words come over under the pretense of seeing us and you can see more of Janie.

"I'd be delighted to." His eyes dancing even more as my blushing face was missed by no one, except Tim who was too busy talking to his sister behind me. It was that action which got him out of my arms and headed home.

"I best follow my son." Mr. Crachit tipped his hat and I was left to walk with Mr. Scrooge and Janet to the Hollaway home.

Fred and Janet's home was bright and cheery. People laughed at jokes, played games, and Janet even convinced me to play some music; thankfully, through work with the theatre, I knew plenty. Mr. Scrooge sat comfortably in a chair as plenty of women, and men, came in to talk to him. I noticed all were friendly with me, but none of the men made a move towards asking me to dance.

"I didn't think I was that ugly." I whispered dryly to Janet.

"My dear girl, after that last dance unless you say something your name is now linked to Uncle Ebenezer's. Do you really think they are going to insult either one of you by intruding?" Her words brought me up and for the first time I took a serious look at Ebenezer Scrooge, asking myself 'Do I really want my name hooked to his? Do I want to risk everything for some man who may, or may not, turn his back on me when he learns the truth?' I excused myself as graciously as I could and went to sit on a simple wooden chair on the back porch, to think.


	9. Ebenezer's Told the Truth

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 9**

A gentle wind blew across my face as my mind raced pictures of Karen's home, the trailer I vaguely remembered living in, the local theatre group and the fun we'd had, and last, but by not by far the least, Uncle Randall across my mind. I wondered for the first time in a very long time how I'd ever gotten to the London, England of eighteen forty-three. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind other than a big flash of lightening and the sound of extremely loud thunder. There was nothing else; well, other than finding myself on the outskirts of London.

London, the name was now synonymous with Ebenezer Scrooge. Well, at least it was to me. It was his eyes, his mouth, his laughter that pushed the others out of my eye's view. Did I want to be permanently attached to him and his name? Going home I didn't figure was an option as I knew no way in which to do it. As I thought that, I had another thought. If a way was found, w)ould I find myself wanting my old life back over a life with him? I slid my hand over the smooth arm of the chair and wondered yet again would it work if I said yes; especially if I told him all. A sound besides the chair let me know the door had opened up.

"I saw you leave. Are you all right?" Mr. Scrooge stepped onto the porch his face full of concern for the female he'd decided to set out convincing marrying him would be a good idea.

"I've been thinking." A louder sigh came out of my mouth then I meant to and the man sat down in the chair separated from mine only by the width of the door.

"About home I suppose." He lifted his chin and proceeded to give a slight nod. "Understandable. You did say not all your relations were bad." The man did his best to hide his disappointment. "I reckon you'll want to be sailing for home?" Avoiding what he figured was the inevitable was impossible, Mr. Scrooge therefore put on the bravest smile as he spoke not wanting Janie to hold any resentment towards him.

"No." That answer would have brought instant delight to the man only my face was still so serious he couldn't help but lean towards me as if to prop her up should she begin to crumble, "but Mr. Scrooge…"

"Ebenezer, my name is Ebenezer." He was not surprised when I turned my widened eyes towards him. I asked if the man was sure he wanted people hearing me call him by his first name. "I'm sure; that is, unless you're not really interested in an old man like me."

I wanted to cry, laugh, scream and any emotion possible in one split second. The second after that I knew one cold, hard, fact. Ebenezer Scrooge needed to know everything. It was not something this heart of mine was eager to do. "If I told you the whole truth about myself you'd have me locked up or burnt at the stakes." As much as I hated crying in front of anyone; especially if there was a chance of being accused of attempting to manipulate them, I broke down and did just that. It was not something I seemed to be able to control.

"We don't burn people at stakes anymore." Ebenezer chuckled, but then turned serious. "If I promise not to have you killed, or locked up, would you tell me everything?" I lifted my eyes to his and found my heart growing heavier. I was sure the man would shun me like a leper once told, nonetheless I dove in.

I told him the whole truth; where I was from, what I'd remembered about getting to London, and that fact that I knew all about him. He listened as I told him 'his story'. His youth, his midlife, and yes, about Spirits which had come to him after a visit from Marley, I told it all. I expected the man to yell at me, call me all sorts of names, and at the very least call the paddy wagon; he did none of it. Ebenezer Scrooge simply stood up, said he had to go home and departed from the party. My tears fell like rain as I fled inside, up the stairs leading to my bedroom, and ignored all the stares and questions coming from behind. The moment I was in my room I shut the door tightly behind me.


	10. Randall Shows Up

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 10**

"What's going on?" Janet asked her husband in bewilderment as Fred's uncle had left with only a barely audible good-bye. "Janie's gone straight u stairs with tear stained cheeks. I can't get her to come out of her room."

"I don't know." Fred was just as bewildered and would have gone to talk to Janie only a knock came on the door. Scrooge's nephew hurried to the door. "Hello, you must be Randall." He spoke to one very surprised rough- looking cowboy fellow. "Janie gave us a very accurate description and told us all about you." That did not surprise Janie's uncle one bit and he took off his hat.

"Is she here?" Randall quickly got over the surprise and inquired about his niece. Fred showed his visitor indoors answering his question as he did so.

"She's upstairs, but…" Fred scratched the side of his neck and told the fellow of the strange behavior of his uncle and Janie. "They seemed so happy; I can't imagine what would have happened to change that."

"May I see her?" Randall's question was easily complied with, and Fred pointed him towards the stairs.

The guests all chattered about the unexpected visitor as his boots sounded throughout the house. 'Skin looks like leather' one lady said. "Needs to shave that full beard' was another. Nonetheless, none of it reached Randall's ears and he was soon knocking on his niece's door asking to be let in.

"Didn't expect to see you here," I managed to give him a hug, but then promptly went and curled myself onto a chair next to the window. "Did you see Ebenezer on your way here?"

"If you're talking about the fellow walking away from this place just as I came up the street, than yes I did." Randall got straight to the point of the matter and insisted on being told everything. Somehow, he wasn't surprised at what he heard. "So, you told him everything?"

"Yes, I keep thinking someone will surely come to lock me up." Tears began yet again falling down my face. "Heaven help me, Uncle Randall, I love that man."

"You don't have to convince me of that." Randall gently pointed out that was obvious and, when asked how, pointed out the fact I hadn't even asked how he'd tracked me down.

"Oh, guess that's something I should have asked." That cracks him up and his shoulders shake with full blown-laughter. "So, how did you get here?" I finally ask Alas, he refused to give me the 'how' details.

"Bet Karen's happy. Now she can come pester me here." A scowl darkens my face.

"Not unless the cops ignore the paperwork I gave them." His dancing eyes get me to demanding what he'd done. "Told them if I didn't show back up it was my way of saying bug off, gave them written orders to not search for me, and…" The man grinned sheepishly, "…you'll forgive me, but I mailed them a copy of one of your old notes just before I came here. It was the general type you used to write; with the date typed on using your old typewriter which will cease their efforts to search for you.

"And you did that why?" I knew the answer to that; nonetheless, I wanted to hear it straight from my uncle's mouth.

"Because my gut instincts told me you wouldn't want leave with me when I did track you down." He gave me a sympathetic sigh when he heard me say I might not have any choice. That, unless Ebenezer loved me enough to ignore where I came from; there was no place for me here.

My uncle said nothing for a bit, stood up and begged me to promise I'd go nowhere for twenty-four hours. "Why not?" Instantly I wondered what was up.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge." Uncle Randall answered.

"Why? So he can lock both of us up?" I couldn't help but speak sarcastically, unsuccessfully hiding my pain over the thought of not seeing Ebenezer Scrooge again. Uncle Randall just smiles and gets me to make the promise.


	11. Randall Visits Scrooge

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 11**

Mr. Scrooge paced around in his bedroom which sat on the top floor of the mansion he'd moved into. The hardwood floors where shiny, the curtains would have been wide open allowing bright sunrays' to enter the room only the time of day did not call for it, and it kept the night's moonlight out of the room. His mind was digesting what Janie had confessed to him that evening.

"She has to be crazy." Ebenezer told himself over and over, "Twenty-first century? Ba-hum bug!" The ba-hum bug lost any weight it had as he easily realized he'd told his story to no-one. "Book, written in twentieth century," The words were repeated and the man found himself sinking into a chair. He'd thought about writing his experience down in a journal for quite some time, wanted to share his story, but questioned whether or not it would do any good. Also, he'd wondered if anyone would bother reading it in the first place. "Guess I know the answer to if anyone will read it." Janie's face as she'd found the courage to tell him everything jumped to his mind. Mr. Scrooge groaned and would have dwelt on it only his cleaning lady knocked on his bedroom door.

"There's a gentleman caller 'ere waitin' for you downstairs." Her cockney accent from birth held strongly in place.

"This time of night?" Mr. Scrooge stepped outside his bedroom.

"Yes, said it was most urgent, said 'e just 'ad to see you." That got the businessman into the parlor in a flash. As soon as he saw the American looking cowboy in his home he knew who his visitor was. Scrooge greeted him using the man's first name.

"You've come about, Janie? I presume?" Mr. Scrooge was surprised, but not shocked, when Randall acknowledged he was correct, and then wasted no time in vouching not only for his niece's sanity, but her honesty as well.

"I can't explain it to you, Mr. Scrooge, but whatever my adopted niece may or may not be, she's not insane, nor is she lying to you." He then, after sitting down in a chair offered to him by Ebenezer Scrooge, leaned forward informed Scrooge of details from the actual book, and proceeded to ask just how serious he was about the girl.

"Very, I just…" Randall's host said as he rubbed his forehead, "It's a bit much to take in."

"I know, but I am heading out tomorrow morning and either I leave here knowing she'll have your name tacked onto hers, or she comes with me." Randall sat straight answered his host bluntly when asked why'd Janie would be forced to go with her uncle if Ebenezer's ring wasn't on her finger. "It wouldn't be force, trust me, her heart belongs to you. Life here without you, for her, would be sheer torment." The man held up his hand before Mr. Scrooge could say anything. "I know my niece." A description of Jane's tears and heartache was given in detail. "I refuse to leave her behind, if you are going to walk away from her so to speak, if her heart has to heal after risking so much by total exposure to you, well, then…" Randall stood up, "…it will be on familiar territory to me. I leave at ten a.m. And…"His jaw set firm, "…this visit may not be by those Christmas Spirits, but I do have the power to take her away from you and neither one of us would be seen again; trust me on that." Randall gave a nod of his head and showed himself out leaving Mr. Scrooge to have, what he felt, was the biggest debate of his life…beyond the Christmas night which had so changed his life.


	12. Sleepless Night and late night visit

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 12**

I may not have been aware of exactly what my uncle was saying, but I had a good idea. The thought made me nervous, and I tossed and turned for hours barely sleeping at all. Finally, unable to get decent rest, I found myself standing by the window picturing events that had occurred since arriving…ones that had led to the dance where Ebenezer had purposely dominated my dance card cementing in the 'fact' we were together.

"_Here do it like this." I showed Tiny Tim, who was sitting on Ebenezer's lap how to tie his shoe, how to do cat's cradle with a piece of string. The boy's squeal of delight upon successfully completing the shoe task, not to mention getting the hang of the simple game, delighted his parents, Mr. Scrooge and myself._

"_You have given that child more than money could ever buy." Ebenezer gently touched my shoulder as Tiny Tim hopped off his lop and went to toss a ball with his older siblings. I'd given him a soft smile and then turned my attention on the children. Soft smiles, I'd given him a lot of those_.

Janet and I had been in a local book store when Mr. Tippins walked in; we tried to hide our cringes the best we could. He tried to sweet talk me into going to an upcoming dance with him; thankfully, Mr. Scrooge had walked in and interrupted the invite. I'd given him a smile that shouted a very loud thank-you when the other fellow might as well have walked off like a sulking two-year old.

The night crier walked by the house, but I could not hear him as the window was shut. His outline reminded me of the day I'd gotten lost in the London fog; I'd been scared to death. My feet had frozen, and my mind did not know where to turn._ "Take my hand." Mr. Scrooge's words had been spoken gently and the figure of his body quickly appeared, followed by me being able to visibly see the hand being offered to me. Light footsteps let me know someone else was awake, and I opened up the door._

"Mary?" I was surprised to see the gal still up. "Is everything all right?" The look of worry on her face instantly made me forget my own pain.

"You tell me." She whispers and then asks if we can please go downstairs as she has no wish to walk the hallways. It is only when we are sitting in the front room does she address my actions during the party, and of Mr. Scrooge's solemn departure.

"What did he do to you?" The poor gal seems bent on the idea he was the one to have done something horribly wrong, and I hurry to correct that assumption.

"Nothing, honest." Mary quietly demands to know if that was the case why was I so upset. Why did I leave ignore the party and hide myself in my room? "Mary, with all due respect, it's none of your business, but I assure you Mr. Scrooge is innocent of any wrong doing." We talk for longer than I realize; it's only when the town crier hollers something about four o'clock do we both turn in hoping to get at least a solid hour of sleep before having to get back up. I'm not sure about Mary, she probably succeeded. However, when it comes to me, decent sleep evades me.

Sure, I drift in and out of a light sleep, if you can call it that. My heart wants to be with Mr. Scrooge, but my head tells me there's more of a chance of either a paddy wagon coming my way. Well, that or a doctor from the insane asylum or my uncle demanding we slip away before the first two can come get us does not make for a very restful hour.

**00000000**

The house is fully awake. We have all had breakfast, did our early morning chores and ten o'clock is approaching fast. Janet comes upstairs when I announce I will be making my departure with my Uncle Randall that very morning. Janet is not pleased at all. The woman follows me upstairs and his horrified to see me packing what few things truly belong to me sense being there.

A small figurine, a bible, a few hairs pins, and one lone, small, hand-drawn sketch of Ebenezer Scrooge. Those are not many items, but they were all bought by the man in the picture. The woman says I must not love her husband's uncle that much if I am leaving without saying good-bye to him.

"I'm leaving because I do love him that much." My jaw is set, but I do not explain any further. I head downstairs, having heard the sound of a carriage pulling up in front of the house.


	13. Welcome Surprise

**Christmas Carol Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Christmas Carol**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 13**

The site of Uncle Randall standing in the front room was expected. The door opening up and Ebenezer, I could no longer think if him as strictly Mr. Scrooge, walking in was not. Janet greeted my uncle politely, but I can't say with much warmth. On the other hand, her husband's uncle got a very warm welcome.

"Good to see you too, Janet, nonetheless…" He turned to my uncle, "…I know you don't have much time, but would you be so kind as to allow Janie and I to talk in Fred's study before you depart?" Of course, Randall consented, and Janet was more than willing to allow us to use her husband's home office space. It was only upon shutting the room's door did Ebenezer's words fall on my ears and my ears alone.

"First…" the man said as he gave a slight nod of his head, "I'm sorry for leaving you the other night without speaking." He put his finger on my lips when I start to defend his actions. "Second, while, I'm not sure what to think in regards to what you told me, I do know you are no liar." My face can't but lighten, and I appear to have had three hundred pounds taken off my shoulders as my whole body relaxes. "Third…." His continued speaking as his thumb strokes my lips and then my chin. "… I came to beg you not to leave. Heaven only knows how much I love you." I'm sure the man feels my throat constrict as his thumb has slid off my chin and is now lying at the base of my neck.

"I'll stay." My voice chokes up, and I manage to add,"I never wanted to leave in the first place." My answer brings as smile to his face and he pulls me close.

"You have made me a very happy man." He wastes no time in giving me our first real kiss in private. Time is pushed away as the man's gentle kiss quickly deepens, and I find myself clutching the sides of his overcoat. A knock on the door stops us, and I bite back a chuckle as he mutters something about 'rotten timing'. It is Fred needing his office.

"We're finished here anyway." Ebeneezer's voice is a bit husky, but he quickly covers that sound up and guides me out to my uncle.

"Sir, I'd like to know before you leave who I need to talk to about marrying your niece." His words bring squeals of delight from Janet and Mary. As to Randall? He's grinning wide and tells Scrooge as far as he's concerned I'm my own woman.

"She's the only one you need to ask, though I'm afraid you'll need to find someone to give her away during the ceremony. I have a serious commitment to keep and, unfortunately, it is not kind in the leeway-of-time department."

"I'm sure that is a matter that can easily be taken care of." He shows my uncle to the door and then has to practically pry me out of Janet and Mary's clutches as they are over-eager to start planning our wedding.

"I think, my dear ladies…" Scrooge says as he looked at the two women with merriment dancing in his eyes, "… a wedding cannot be planned until the couple decides on a date." He then leaves for a drive in the country with me in tow, to discuss our wedding plans.

**00000000**

My white dress is simple with a loose flowing skirt. The veil is nothing fancy, by my choosing; nonetheless, Ebeneezer's suit is immaculate and extremely sharp. I swear everyone is in attendance; from the lowly bar maid to the man's wealthiest business partners. Even Belle, his youthful sweetheart, and her husband have made it to the wedding.

Truth be told, I'd have loved a simple, quiet wedding, but also figured the man deserved his kind of wedding; especially since he'd kept mum on what Randall and I had told him. To anyone who was witnessing the exchange of vows and Ebenezer finally kissing a bride; his bride, I was simply the female who had managed to captivate the old man's heart.

"Congratulations!" Belle gave me a hug and then dished one out to Ebenezer. "Take care of her, Ebenezer. Everyone has figured out she's a rare gem."

"I will." Ebenezer replies as he gives Belle a hug and her husband a handshake. Ebenezer assured them he was not the man he used to be. It was only when we were alone in his new home that we both find the quiet we are looking for.


	14. New Start

**A Christmas Carol Fan-Fiction**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**I do not own the copyrights to "A Christmas Carol"**

**Ch. 14**

*Take the ribbon from my hair…* I could hear the tune from a life I'd almost forgotten existed begin to play in my inner ear as Ebenezer drew me into his arms. His fingers deftly removed any bit of ribbon from my hair, along with any barrette holding my hair in place. The words he whispered were for my ears only, and they were not ones I'd ever repeat.

He slid off his jacket and did not chuckle when I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, but graciously helped me with them. Step by step, he led me further and further down the road where no outside sound would be able to reach our ears. "No need to rush." He whispered and proceeded to lay me down.

Time ceased to exist, and I became aware of nothing other than the fact a force stronger than anything I'd ever known had grabbed a hold of me and demanded I give Ebenezer all I had. It was not something I fought against.

Mr. Scrooge groaned as he worked on becoming one with Janie. His mind could no longer concentrate on anything other than to answer the demands of making his mate his own. The sounding of the clock striking twelve did nothing to stop the order, and only the walls of the mansion heard the sound of the two soul mates creating an eternal bond that would refuse to break.

Later, the chimes striking eight a.m. got my eyes opened and my body turned to face my groom. "You should have awoken me." I whispered as I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck as I draped my hands over his own sides.

"It is our honeymoon; you're allowed to sleep in late." The man chuckled and then whispered, "So, what do you think in regards to two worlds colliding with each other?"

"I'm just glad I didn't have to leave you when they separated." I whisper seductively back without even knowing I'd done it. The comment gets a hearty amen out of Ebenezer who once again proceeds to make sure all of nature knows I'm his.

**Epilogue**

It wouldn't have mattered if I'd been able to hear Karen's ranting and ravings to the police over my letter or to the fact Randall had chosen not to go back and give a face to face report, I wouldn't have cared. It would only be years later that I'd find out he had opted to go and stay in the Oregon Territories of the same time frame I now lived in. No, none of that mattered for to me; I was too occupied with being propped up in a queen sized bed holding mine and Ebenezer's new born son.

My husband sat on the edge of the bed glowing with the joy only a new father can have. Bob Crachit, his wife, Fred and Janet shared in our delight.

"What are you going to name him?" Janet and Fred asked as Ebenezer took the child from my arms.

"Ebenezer Marley Randall Scrooge," No one had to ask where we'd gotten those names from.

"I think that's a splendid idea." Bob grinned wide as his wife, Fred and Janet all beamed an unspoken amen. As to Ebenezer… he lovingly held our son close and whispered (so low I barely could hear him) that he hoped if two worlds ever collided again they'd leave me with him. It was a desire life granted him.

*** Take the ribbon from my hair* is a line from the song "Help Me Make It Though the Night", sung by Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge (among other singers).**


End file.
